A memory, such as a random access memory (RAM) or read only memory (ROM) often includes arrayed memory cells. Typically, each of the memory cells is coupled to at least one bit line and an overlapping word line, and each of the memory cells include a memory element that is configured to store a logic state. In operation, a memory controller reads from and/or writes to an individual memory element by receiving and transmitting signals over the bit and word lines of the memory.
In many flash-based memories, multi-bit memory cells are employed. Such memory cells conserve footprint and enhance read/write speeds by storing at least two bits of data at a given memory cell. For example, a dual-bit memory cell can conserve footprint and enhance speed by storing up to four different logic states.